New to the world
by cassjo
Summary: Thirteen pokemon pop into the world and find kids for themselves but will there be hindrances in their meetings, and what is with the creepy government agents stalking them.
1. Chapter 1

New to the world

Chapter 1

(Kyle)

Tyrunt-zebar-red eyes

Brown hair blue eyes

Wears a red t-shirt and blue shorts and is excitable

Age: 5

In the Town of Gretna in Nebraska a five year old boy wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts was running around with his friends at the daycare for the afternoon waiting for his parents to pick him up. Kyle heard his name being called, and turning around he saw his mom in a long black dress waiting for him in the small parking lot by her silver van and waving to him. Kyle said goodbye to his friends and they returned it, he started running to his mom and when he reached her he gave her a hug when she bent down to give him one. He jumped into the middle seat in the back seat and buckled himself up in a carseat while him mom started the car, she drove off with Kyle waving out the window. It only took a few minutes to reach his house that was a white two story victorian with a tower on top that was particularly large that went from the edge of the roof to the middle, big enough for an energetic five year old and his friends. When they got home it was late, around 9:00 because Kyle's mom just got back from a business trip to Minnesota and picked him up late while his father was coming in from his job as an airport tower controller and took most of the late night shifts.

"Kyle its time to go to bed, and get ready for tomorrow." She said. I went inside and saw the staircase by the light blue side wall with the living room on the right and a kitchen on the left with both being an open layout so you could see into the living room from the kitchen and vise versa. I started running up the staires but stopped turned around went back down and hugged my mom and said goodnight then I went back up again. Going through the hallway, passing the bathroom and a storage closet with a dumbwaiter that was fun to ride on, I reached my bedroom and got into my bed where I quickly fell asleep.

I suddenly woke up to see a white light shining through my bedroom window, getting out of bed and stepping on the wood floor which was repaired so it wouldn't squeak and wake my parents. Stepping in front of my window and onto the window seat I pulled the thin yellow curtains back and looked out to see a small ball of light hovering over the lawn in the back. I got down and speed walked to my door, down the stairs and past the kitchen with dark brown cabinets a steel sink, electric stove and granite countertop island, to the sliding glass doors where I reached the handle and pulled it open with some difficulty then stepped outside. I wasn't wearing shoes so I gave a slight shiver when stepping on the cool grass, he walked forward and reached both hands out to the light which took an egg shape.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared blinding Kyle though he tried covering his eyes with his small hands, and just as fast as it appeared the whight light vanished leaving a brown egg with blue spots on it sitting on the recently mowed lawn. Stepping towards the egg and picking it up it suddenly felt burning hot and he just about dropped it but kept hold because he knew it would be bad to break it, but just as he thought that the egg started cracking with white rays of light coming from inside it and shining outwards in a brilliant display. Kyle thought he broke the egg since cracks where appearing but thought of his pokemon game and how the eggs hatched in it and thought that that must of been what was happening because of course eggs didn't emit light when hatching. The egg gave off one last bright flash and the top cracked off of the larger bottom half, once Kyle got his sight back he looked at the egg and saw the top was off and went to look inside but suddenly a little head of a dinosaur resembling a Tyrannosaurus rex pop out with red eyes instead of black and stared at him unblinkingly. Both stared at each other like that for a few seconds until Kyle squealed loudly.

"I have a tyrunt!" He exclaimed excitedly but quieted quickly realizing he could have woken his parents or neighbors and could have got caught.

"Awww, I have no place to keep you though." He said sadly, but suddenly perked up.

"Wait I know! You can stay in my room, Mom and dad don't go in there often." He said happy again.

The newly hatched tyrunt could understand this boy but didn't know some of the things around him except for the trees, grass, ground etc. instinctively but was confused as to what the tall metal tree with ought branches, and gave off light was so he jumped out of the boy's arms and ran to it stopping just at the base of it tilting his head slightly looking up at it.

"Oh, thats a lamp post it shines in the dark so people can see better, I'll teach you about human stuff later." The boy said.

"Hey, I think I need to give you a name, but first mine's Kyle" He said with a wide smile.

The tyrunt nodded showing he understood this, an looked at Kyle with intelligence shining in his eyes.

"I know I'll call you Zebar!" Tyrunt or the newly named Zebar nodded while grinning a toothy but happy smile. Kyle went inside the house with Zebar walking quietly beside him as the went up the staircase and into Kyle's room which had a bed with a tent over it to make a cave like setting, also it was for Kyle's privacy when he wanted to be alone.

Heading in to get to the bed they had to go around remote controlled cars and a few helicopters that were used quite a bit.

"Run _ty?"'we sleep here?'_ Zebar asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah this is where we sleep." Kyle said, seeming to know exactly what he said. Kyle moved into the tent with Zebar following and the first crawling into the bed the other hopping up and curling by his friend in a tight ball and slept the rest of the night peacefully.

I hope you thing this is a good chapter so far please review and give me better ways to write though I do not expect myself to get better at grammar and commas. also if I an not writing for a while I'm either being lazy, have on ideas, am writing or I have school or other things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(CJ)

Brown hair grey eyes

Normally wears less revealing clothes though is learning how to wear nice clothes with a little chest showing ex: grey shirt like a turtle neck with out the long sleeves and the shirt is a light fabric or a Maurice's . Also wears black pants or jeans that are form fitting but not too tight to show everything (not the super tight skinny jeans that show a person's butt way too much, just the ones tight near the ankles).

She is calm unless her friends or family is hurt and she rarely talks to people who are not family or a friend and doesn't usually start conversations.

Age: 17

A brown haired girl with grey eyes wearing black jeans and a drape neck sleeveless top was sitting by the concrete steps of the high school waiting for the day of homework and tests to be done as she waited of the other kids to get out of school. Most people would be wondering why she was sitting by the steps, well she was sitting there because her friend couldn't pick up her brother so she asked a favor of me and said she would repay me somehow so I said yes because that's what friends do.

The bell faintly rang and kids started coming out of the school, I looked at all of the faces but couldn't see the boy until I heard.

"CJ you come to pick me up?" Said a boy who was my friends brother Ben. I nodded and started walking to my red convertible which was a type of car I loved, opening the driver side door I unlocked the rest of the car and ben got in closing the door with a thump.

I started the car and drove down the street to Ben's house, It was a while before I stopped at their house because the lived farther outside of the city of Lincoln in the state of Nebraska. Driving back home I immediately went to my room since my parents were already asleep because it was11:30 pm, I went in and started trying on my new Maurice's clothing but stopped after I tried a few on picking a tank top with a Studio Y tunic over it.

Looking up I was shocked to see a creature that I recognized from the pokemon game and one of my favorites, that was black with one red and blue eye which was odd, and yellow rings on its forehead, shoulders, flanks, ears and tail, that was an Umbreon and when I looked at its eyes I felt a spark like how you get shocked by touching an electrical outlet. And knew we were supposed to be together.

I got up from the bed and opened the window where the umbreon jumped down and onto my be which I sat on again and I started scratching behind his ears and he started purring like a cat.

"I'll name you Cress, how about that?" I asked. He smiled and I lay down turning the light off with both of us falling asleep soon after.

Umbreon-cress- one red one blue eye

Jumping from the bright flash behind him and hitting the pavement in the dark alley, starting off at a speed so fast the crowded streets filled with humans didn't even see him. Suddenly stopping behind a dumpster being blinded from all of the neon lights flashing in the night, even though this was his element he didn't know this place, so he used his instinct instead of wander.

Searching inside of himself he felt a pull towards the northwest and started running towards that direction, jumping over tables and chairs alike through the crowded streets looking like a blur of black to a passerby; continuing this for hours on end he finally got to a darker and quieter house with ought any lights on except only one glowing softly in the dark.

The pull was strongest at the lighted window so he crept up to the window, jumped on the sill and peeked inside. What he saw surprised him, it was a human who looked seventeen with brown hair and steel grey eyes that if looked closely at you could see a whole new side hidden deep within, she was wearing a blue Maurice's tank top with a studio Y tunic over it, was caught by my sharp eyes, shown by the tags still attached to the tank and tunic, and she had black jeans on that looked like a style that suited her very well.

I went back to looking at her eyes and she suddenly looked right at me and I felt a spark zip through my body and instantly knew that I was supposed to be there for her, and she for me in upcoming events to come. She asked me if I wanted the name Cress and felt happy with that name so I smiled, saying yes with ought words and went to sleep with her after the exhausting night of running nonstop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Zachary)

Blue eyes black hair

Slender with some muscle but not overly bulky, wears black jacket with a royal blue polo and black jeans. He is quiet and polite but if angered he does not show it by words but by how his body language changes and he would glare so harshly that people would instinctively step away.

Age: 17

Noivern-maroon-green eyes

In the early morning hours a seventeen year old boy stepped out of the back door of his parents house and headed towards the forest behind the house, walking into the forest stopping at the front of a cave and calling out to the creature in it.

A shuffling sound started coming closer until a shadow appeared at the entrance and a niovern appeared and sat down in the grass. I smiled at her staring into her green eyes instead of the usual color and rubbed the side of her head closing her eyes and leaning into my hand like most dogs would do but she was much larger than a dog.

"Do you want to fly?" I asked. She nodded and leaned down so I could get on her back, with her standing up releasing a shrill cry, opening her wings wide and flapping them with a powerful gust of wind coming after the flap. Getting airborne she went higher until we were at a level that was taller than a eight story skyscraper.

It was always beautiful up in the air seeing all the lights and landscape flowing beneath them with it being peaceful and quiet other than the wind and Maroons flapping of her wings. We were up in the sky for a few hours happy and doing air maneuvers in the sky without anyone seeing them flying together.

"Lets go back I still have to go to school today!" I shouted over the shrill wind. She started turning back until we were over the house where she started spiraling downwards where she flared her wings open jerking from the sudden stop and softly landed on the short grass of the lawn. Getting off I said goodbye and she headed towards the cave and I went to the house though I told her if she stays hidden she can leave the cave and fly or move about freely. I went to my car after getting my bag and started my car and drove off towards school for the day.

Hope you enjoy my story so far, I just wrote chapter 14 that I think is awesome and is why this chapter is short because I didn't have a big idea for this chapter like 1,2 or 12 and 14 but I hope you like my story so far and please review or give me advice by sending me a pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kayla)

Age: 7

Today was the day that the seven year old blonde haired blue eyed Kayla could go to the fair, she was obviously excited to go on the rides and play the games.

Running to the car it took around five minutes for her parents to get ready and start the drive to the fair, it took a few hours to drive and park at the busy parking lot but once they got out and into the fair Kayla went on the roller coaster, played games and other rides.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel!" I said pulling on both my parents sleeves. They followed and after their point in the line they could finally get on, we sat in the seats looking out over the fair grounds and beyond.

Suddenly the ferris wheel shuddered to a stop when no one was at the top yet, wondering what was happening we looked out and saw the bottom on fire I was scared that we would be trapped here when the fire spread and the firefighters wouldn't get here in time.

I went to move but just as I did that a flash of light brightened the cab we were in and once it faded there was a light blue dinosaur with a darker blue crystal on each side of its body with fin like things on its head and this was a pokemon named Arouros but instead of blue eyes they were a light purple.

Looking around she saw me and my parents then saw the spreading fire, she went over and opened the door sticking her head out while my parents were trying to pull me away from her though I refused saying.

"She can help us!" I said looking at her.

"Arouros Use your ice beam to make a slide so all of the people can get off." She turned to look at me after I said that and smiled forming a blue ball that shot out zigzagging beams that started at all of the doors of the cars and ended on the ground though the slides had a siding of ice so people wouldn't fall off. The people in the cars opened their doors and slid out to the ground with our car going last with my parents going after me and Arouros who then put out the fire.

"Can we keep her?" I asked. My parents looked at both of us then said yes, I jumped up happily and said.

"I'll name you Kella!" With her agreeing with a cry of happiness, after that Kella and the rest of us went home and then to bed.

Please review and hope you like the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Caleb)

Growlithe-zeppen

Brown hair green eyes

Rarely shows a smile but when he does it brightens the room with the happiness he shows, since his smiles are so rare it is a great accomplishment to do so. Is normally calm he normally hides his emotions from others so he won't be rejected and hurt by others but shows them with the people he trusts and are family or friends.

boy

Age: 10

Caleb a boy wearing a black vest and black jeans with a red flannel shirt underneath was staring into the red and yellow transparent stone known as a fire stone that was with him when he came to me, I was planning to use it on my blue eyed growlithe who was chasing a stick my parents were throwing for him.

I thought this was hilarious as he jumped seven feet in the air to get the stick and barking in happiness from the game that he enjoyed.

"Zeppen over here." I called.

"Do you want to evolve " I asked him.

"Growf." He yipped happily while nodding furiously. Smiling I lifted the stone up towards him and he moved his head forward so it touched his forehead, my parents were smiling in the background and the small dog like creature once touching the stone glowed white with a faint blue around the edges while growing larger with his tail going fluffier, snout, body and legs elongating and a mane growing around his head and back with fluff going on his legs.

After the glow faded we saw a orange dog with sharp canines sticking out of his mouth and cream fur on his mane, tail, chest, belly, and legs with black stripes all over his body.

"GROWW!" He let out a shouting howl which no one would hear him because we lived in the country and the closest people to us were a mile off from our house.

He lied down on the grass pointing his snout at me then his back and I understood that he wanted me to get on his back, standing up I climbed on and positioned myself on him like I would a horse with ought a saddle with him standing up and he started trotting towards the road.

"Keep out of sight Zeppen and be careful." My mom said. Zeppen barked an ok and started running with me hunching over for him to have less resistance from me staying up, we went like this for hours on end till dinner and then bed were I slept on the plush white rug on the floor with my evolved friend.

I am really sorry about not updating I got lazy and lost ideas for chaps when I skipped to 14 on the story, it used up most of my idea energy but after this, all I need is two or so chaps to finish then I will release them to you. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Valer)

Deino-xand

Redhead and grey eyes

Has a temper that can be set off of enough of his buttons are pushed too much. He tries to not hurt others when he is angry but can go too far sometimes and push others away with his attitude. Once you know him he will be your best friend for life. He can control his temper very well if not pushed too much.

boy

Age: 16

Valer was up early in the morning with Xand starting to slowly lift a particularly large bulldozer to get stronger since he can't actually have pokemon battles, so we made due with heavy equipment which was paying off tremendously because he was getting very strong now.

Finally lifting the bulldozer off the ground he pulled his head up teeth clenching and grimacing from the weight of the much bigger machine, he made one last strain and the machine was balanced over his body by his mouth and neck.

"Deii no." He growled. Xand moved his head forward and inch and let the bulldozer drop with a loud crash of screeching metal from the impact, he turned around and grinned at Valer who in turn whooped joyously at their accomplishment when a glow went around Xand showing he was evolving from the months of training.

His head split into two with skinny strands popping out of his back that were his now flightless wings as he ran up and knock Valer to the ground the two heads licking him and growling or barking their thanks to him, Valer knew he would need to keep a strong discipline on the two separate minds of his pokemon so Xand would learn to control himself in this from and the next and not hurt Valer, others or himself if he gets and moodiness later on.

We continued like this until the evening with my four older brothers all together trying to pin my new Zweilous which they couldn't do because he could easily lift them off even with ought attacks and this is his training to make him stronger while enjoying the rough housing with my friend and brothers.

We went in for dinner which was fifteen steaks seven for the humans and eight- four so each head had equal food and so he could have a full stomach though Valer would stop them when they fought and yell at them but apologized quickly after with the two heads accepting, used to his angry outbursts which they helped him control or bite him gently like when he once said something rude to a stranger when the stranger said something to him when he was walking past with Xand when he was a Deino which was insulting to the pokemon, after he man said that Valer punched him and a fist fight popped up which he walked away from after he won the battle and Xand bit him softly as a reprimand to the fight starting by him not talking it out.

Valer with Xand lied down in his yellow sleeping bag on the floor his brothers in the bunk beds while his was empty since he slept on the floor with Xand as a pillow for the night.

Please review, sorry the chap wasn't long or very detailed they will get better later and I again used my energy on chap 8 but only one to finish then I will sent the others out to the public.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Jenka)

Ariados-collin

She can be rude at a first impression but is nice to you when you know her. She can be sassy at times too but apologizes if she is too harsh though she might give it grudgingly.

Girl

Age: 15

Jenka a brown eyed black haired girl was holding onto her upside down ariados who's name was Collin and they were on the bridge of a five story building connecting it to another building. Why would they be doing this is what some people would ask, well it's because they are training their endurance and other skills and ability's that they are trying to improve on.

"Collin use your web so I can reach the window." I said. He shot his string at a window while I took some off to use as suction cups to climb the wall like him, swinging on the rope like string I finally reached the window and started moving up the side of the building.

This was easy for me considered I have been doing this for months with Collin so I could be strong and be able to use my own skills to get out of tough situations.

The sound of helicopter blades was whirring above me when there was no sound before of blades overhead, a bright white spotlight was shining over the building searching for something.

The fast and light tapping of my and Collins feet was the only sound you could hear of us as I used the string holding against the building.

I was still running on the building my forward momentum was stopped as I was jerked to a stop and hanging in the air, looking up I saw a u-shaped metal bar embedded in the building holding the string in and stopping me from going any farther.

"Collin catch me then use your web to pull the copter down, then release them and we can escape home." I said while letting go of the string. Collin did just that shooting a string out of his moth towards me and one out of his back part that curved up into an ark and attached itself to the copter.

He started using his pincers on his mouth to start pulling me up and moving forwards a little to pull the copter which started to lose its altitude and dropped a few feet where Collin then cut the string and pulled me the rest of the way up.

I climbed onto his back and he jumped off the building and started swinging (like spiderman) while flipping through the air to turn and use his rear and mouth to finally get us to the green one story house where we entered through the window and I got on my twin bed with Collin climbing onto his web in the corner of the sparse filled orange colored room where we both went to sleep soon after our little excursion.

Sorry for the delay, I found out that another chap was not finished but don't worry I am done with all of the chaps I checked so bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Rasha)

Sneasel-zell

Black hair blue eyes

She keeps to herself but is open and laughs when she knows you and is very kind. She sometimes seems cold to others because she may not talk much in a conversation.

Girl

Age: 14

In the orange bathed town in the afternoon on a block with small one or two story white houses with gray roofs and short trimmed lawns a ninth grader was walking down the sidewalk with a soft but thin fabric lavender t-shirt made for the hot summer days as it was now and knee length navy blue basketball shorts with black tennis shoes.

This girl had just moved to the town a few days ago and already most people avoided her for only one thing that they didn't understand, and that was the thick black glasses that looked like sunglasses but were too dark to see from and the titanium cane that she uses to smack the ground (or people) with so she can find her way.

Her name was Rasha and if you didn't figure this out already, she is blind and she wasn't noticing the group of four boys of her age stopping a few feet behind her with stones in hand.

One of the boys reared back and hurled the white rock at her hitting her on the back of the neck, Rasha hissed in pain knowing a bruise would form on it later and though she couldn't see them she could hear their heavy breathing from running towards her.

At first she walked towards them but then she charged and swung her cane, the titanium rod hitting three of the boys swinging wide while the fourth boy backed away a little then ran forward and tackled onto the ground with the cement scraping her legs and the grass staining her shirt.

About to get up again she was pushed down again, growling at them she turned her upper body to where she could hear them but didn't need to get up because of what happened next.

"SELLL!" Came a shrieking cry from the bushes and nearby pine trees as a small black feature with sharp white claws a short red ear and three red feathers like a tail moving so fast she was a blur with they boys clothes getting slashed, they started huddling closer together but then lost their wits and ran.

"Stay away from us and your crazy pet!" One of them yelled in a scared voice. My Sneasel- Zell walked over and took my hand in her claw seeing as I was sitting up now, my vision which at first was completely black turned a blackish gray like a tv with the black screen still having a glow come from it but I could see the light gray outlines of the boys running around the corner their clothes were their regular color but the outline of a persons skin would be gray.

I looked at Zell who was white and looking into her eyes which were yellow and seeing her smile at protecting me I laughed softly but curled up and started crying while Zell was holding my head in her claws careful not to graze or cut me accidentally while lied on the ground until it got dark and we walked home.

I was not tapping my cane like usual instead looking around a Zell lead me to the blue one story house with the lights on waiting for me to return with me seeing lights as whatever color it is as an orb, walking through the door I locked it and ate a small dinner of mashed potatoes and corn then went to bed holding Zell in my arms as I fell asleep with her watching over me and going to sleep soon after.

* * *

If you are having trouble understanding Rasha's ability then go and ask me about it and I will try to describe how it looks in better detail


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Liam)

Blue eyes brown hair

He avoids water in general unless the water is heated like a shower or hot tub or if it is a hot day he might put his feet in the water. He will protect the ones he cares about and puts his trust in the ones who are not harsh to others and also in his friends, but he is hard to take back as a friend if you break his trust in you.

Houndhour-tate

Boy

Age: 16

A houndour appeared in a persons back yard and looking around he started running towards the brown fence and easily jumped over the seven foot fence, landing gracefully on his front paws and continuing forwards at a fast pace.

With his sharp hearing he heard a car coming from the right and looking over his shoulder he saw a van that said dog catcher on it and ran faster seeing the humans grab a metal pole with a wire in a loop poke it out towards me trying to get it over my neck.

The kept trying but I soon got it in my jaws and even though it was metal it was thin so I easily snapped it because it wasn't reinforced well bud I heard one of the guys say.

"Ready the darts this one's going to be tough."

I heard a clicking and then a loud pop, I tried avoiding it but I felt a sharp sting in my side , surprised from the pain I tripped and rolled a few times until I finally stopped but the world was fading quickly and soon I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up getting ready for the trip to the pound were I would get my dog to take home and play games with it. Going into the kitchen which had brown cabinets and black counter tops I saw my parents ready to get going, later after eating we headed out to the truck with a top connected to it so we could sit in the back since we didn't have much room in the back seat.

I got out of the car once we reached the pound so we could pick my dog, going inside the person at the front desk led us to the back were loud barking,scratching and whining.

Going past the cages of toy dogs, working dogs and others I walked past one cage but immediately turned back, looking in I saw a black dog that looked like a Rottweiler with bone like bands on his ankles, back and a skull on his forehead staring angrily out of the cage.

"A houndour." I whispered. His ears perked up from the name, he turned his head to look at me our eyes connecting with a spark.

"I want that one." I said. At first the desk lady disagreed saying he was unfit for adoption but to prove her wrong houndour came up to the gate as stuck his snout through the bars and licked my hand while shooting a 'I proved you wrong' look while my parents went to sign the papers to adopt him they asked what name I would give him and I said.

"I'll call him Tate." With him barking in approval of the name as a blue leash and collar was put on him. We drove home with him and later at home I taught him about our world and played as many games and talking with him as much as I could.

* * *

Back at the adoption center two black suited men left after finding out the odd dog that came in today was already gone with a family. They left waiting for their next assignment for the upcoming days and weeks to come.

* * *

Please review it helps my story get better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Ella)

Knows how to build or fix complex and simple things but is shy but will talk a lot if you find a subject that she can connect with. She is a good drawer in her opinion and others who she talks to say the same or better praise.

girl

Age: 16

"Marin I finished your picture." Said a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Marin a blitzle came up and saw a picture of herself looking at the sky, looking away from it she saw Ella pull out one of her inventions which was an earpiece that she put on her ear and said.

"Say something."

"You draw very well." I said. Her eyes widened and she shouted.

"Yes, I heard you talk, my translator worked!" I smiled, happy for her.

"Now all I have to do is finish the pokeball and then you can come with me to places I can't take you." She said while picking up two halves of a sphere and adjusting wires. About an hour later we tried it out but the ball exploded after releasing me, not able to handle the energy leaving it.

"Hmm, wait it could be that one wire isn't in the right place." She said once again adjusting it. This was the fiftieth time and the fifty first was fully successful after we tried it out without it exploding and her jumping up and down while pumping her arms in excitement.

"Ok lets go then." I said. I took out the pokeball and returned Marin, with it attached by a clip hanging off one of the belt loops to my jeans I started heading off to school where I started my first class which I was done with quickly and started making some more translators for my family.

She was also making one for emergencies like if one broke of malfunctioned, looking up I saw a boy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts who I recognized faintly as Liam who I saw staring at my pokeball, he took out a small piece of paper and scrunched it up into a ball and threw it to me.

Unfolding it it said 'I see you have a pokemon, I want to talk after school and see if we could be friends?' I smiled and nodded to him, he smiled in return looking exuberant.

After school I met Liam outside both of us walking to his house, once we got there he opened the door but was jumped on and knocked over by what looked a dog that was black with white bands on his ankles, two bands on his back and a skull on his forehead which I knew was a houndour licking his face repeatedly with his stubby tail wagging furiously.

Liam was laughing and got back up continuing to go inside the house and holding the door open for me instead of holding it and letting it slam on me which I smiled happily at his manners.

Walking in I sent out Marin who looked around at the house that had white walls and a living room to the side, we walked up the hall way to the left of the living room where we went in and I turned around and gave him one of the translators.

"You can know what your pokemon says with it." I said.

"That's neat." He said putting it on. His houndour agreed with him asking a few questions of him, I was told his name was Tate and we went to the back which had a tall fence so the pokemon wouldn't be seen where they started playing around and rolling on the grass where Liam and I talked until the evening, and I walked home and went to sleep later that night.

* * *

I will be posting a few more chaps though I will have a horrible time re-writing chap 16 I decided to write it on a writing app and not on the computer with the flash drive because I was going to my moms work and now I have to type out all of the words all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Garell)

Black hair brown eyes

Buizel-bella

Black t-shirt and khaki shorts that are tan colored. He is serious but playful and plays pranks when he can get the chance. He swims when he gets the chance and stays in as long as he can.

boy

Age: 13

A boy with green swim trunks was in a lake located in Minnesota for his summer vacation with Bella his female buizel.

At the moment we were underwater going towards my mom who was on her back floating in the water, we swam under her ready to pounce with me giving a sign to Bella which is two fingers pointing up.

She nodded her chest inflating for a few seconds when she had her cheeks full of water she opened her mouth releasing a weak yet powerful water gun being weak so as to not hurt my mom, Bella's flotation sack inflated and she started moving towards the surface slowly at first while I grabbed her sides and after she checked I had a good hold while still using the water gun she started pushing us up rapidly by spinning her two tails like a propeller.

"Whoo!" I was howling as we jetted out of the water free falling for a few seconds while we were in the air.

We splashed into the water with my mom falling down soon after in a cannonball after Bella lowers her a little bit and let her drop, we all emerged from the water laughing our heads off with my dad on the sandy beach laughing as well at our antics.

We started moving toward the beach, my mom and I holding onto Bella as we were slowly pulled back to the sand which Bella and I would stay in until two hours before dinner with my parents drying off in the setting sun and us joining them later with all of us being dry and eating before we went to bed and went into the lake tomorrow.

Bella was curled up by my back for the night while I was sleeping and mostly everything was quiet except for the low humming of a copter in the distance.

* * *

Bella

I woke up around midnight, Garell was still sleeping but I was wide awake while listening for the copter that was closer than when it was in the day, I moved to the window which I opened easily even though the siding was catching because of how old it was and jumped onto the sand and dove into the water sure that the copter was searching for me, but I stayed in the lake which kept my body heat covered from their heat seekers which were more low key than in my world.

I stayed like that until the whump sound of the blades faded away into the distance, I surged out of the water like a cannon shot me out and jumped through the window while shaking the water off of me in the bath tub, it was one in the morning and went to sleep by Garell for the rest of the morning.

* * *

sorry about not putting chaps up but I will be at camp for two weeks so no new chaps once I put up 14 for the moment and pm me to give me ideas and review please


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(nierana)

She is also mischievous with her friends.

Girl

Age:15

pumpkaboo-gala

Walking into the private school with my red backpack and hanging from it was a small sized pumpkaboo hanging off of it like a stuffed toy which is what I claimed my friend was.

Continuing down the hall with the school colors of purple and blue with the lockers being purple in color and classroom doors that were painted blue for our colors.

Walking down the hall and stopping at my locker I saw my green eyed black haired friend Menta with his Phantump named Neram with a red Manzanita tree stump on his head, hiding in his backpack so as not to be seen.

"Hows Gala?" He asked, talking about my pumpkaboo. I pulled my bag off and showed him Gala and she replied with a 'boo' and a smile from the small mouth with fangs coming out of the top of her 'hat' which the game said was a spirit, same with Neram but all that mattered was that they were our friends and partners.

We split up after grabing our books from our lockers and went to our classes, mine history his the despised geometry. Looking forward I saw a slender boy walking towards me with blue eyes black hair and a black jacket with a royal blue polo and black jeans, our eyes locked and I felt a zip like the one I felt when first meeting Neram and found out he had a pokemon like me.

I knew we had to follow him after school and find out if he has a pokemon too, but I had to get to class at the moment. A half hour into the class period an anouncment came up on the speakers saying.

"Everyone assemble in the gym, all classes up until third hour will be cut out of today." At first I thought this was cool while I was picking up my bag but then a foreboding feeling came and I was becoming nervous, Gala picking up on my feelings gave a soft sound of 'boo?' and I replied.

"It might just be nothing but I feel as if something bad will happed soon." I said. Following the crowd into the gym you could see professional looking men in suits lining the other students up and moved in with the others so I wouldn't be singled out. One of them came up to me and asked.

"Are you Neirana?" I nodded.

"Have you gotten any strange packages recently, like a doll?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"Then what's on your backpack." He said.

"It was a gift from someone" I said. It was true cause Gala was a gift to me because she was my friend and let me find a friend in Menta and Neram who I would of otherwise never met and maybe she would help me find more friends.

He stared at me suspiciously then moved on asking questions of the other students, I left as fast as I could without running and met Menta in the hall.

"I want to see if one of the seniors have a pokemon." I said. Menta nodded and we headed to front doors where we saw the boy from before and went up to him, he looked at us and said coldly.

"What do you want." I was annoyed at his tone but I still asked in a nice tone.

"Can we talk to you in private?" He shrugged in a manner that said sure and we walked to his car that was a black Maserati granturismo with an orange interior, he started the car and drove to his house got out and said to follow him.

We stopped at a cave and he called out, his voice echoing through the cave and it was quiet for a few seconds until a roar came and a flapping of leather wings started up, we backed up a little except for the boy.

A large body of a bat like creature with speaker like ears, red claws and blue wings came out and looked around until he found the boy who was then being licked resoundingly with him smiling while trying to push the niovern away.

"She's magnificent, what's her name?" I asked.

"Maroon." He answered. We showed him our pokemon who he was polite to and petted them we asked his and our parents if we could stay with the boy who's name we found out was Zachary and they said yes so we talked and became friends quickly with me playing pranks on the boys with Gala.

* * *

please review and give ideas by pm they will be needed (to pm me go to my profile page and at the top in a corner a mail icon with pm beside it is were you go for people who don't know how)


	13. Chapter 13

(Menta)

boy

phantump-neram

Age:15

I was in my room after spending the night at Zachary's house and getting a bucket of water dropped on me by Gala which I in turn poured flower on her and her accomplice Neram with the humans teaming up against the pokemon and then partners against other partners (pokemon and human against the others) and starting a game of hide and seek then spending the night in Maroon's cave and watching the stars, with the ghost pokemon wandering off somewhere for a while.

It was fun except for the part at school where the men came in and asked questions of us, I obviously thought there was an ulterior motive for them to be there but I didn't want to worry Neirana for no apparent reason so I let go of it for the moment.

I stepped out onto the back porch that went out from my room and onto the deck which was pleasantly cool in the humid morning, turning his head he saw a yellow sedan drive past from the nearby Wal-Mart with a black haired blue eyed girl, turning her head a few inches and moving the dark sunglasses down slightly they locked eyes one green one blue but with a white color showing her disability to him, though it looked like she was staring at him but not fully focused, both broke eye contact after the car drove past the house to interstate eighty.

Shaking off the weird feeling I had got from the experience I went back inside the house to start my day.

* * *

I'm back and ready to put up two or so chaps sorry for the wait and if you want to you can pm me and give me some ideas for the story, please review I would like to know what you think of my story.


End file.
